Little Musician of Lothal
by Brother Sister Production
Summary: During a mission on Lothal, Kanan heard a cheerful tone.


It was a simple mission on Lothal. Steal some weapons, sell them to Vizago, gets some credit, done. Just another ordinary mission for the Ghost.

When they arrived at Capital City, Kanan had order Sabine and Zeb to split up, blending in the background, while he and Chopper started to walked down the street like some more random locals.

He suddenly heard music.

He didn't know what kind of instrument that was. But it was a cheerful and bouncy melody, contrast to the gloomy atmosfer in the city.

Curiosity got the better of him. Kanan and made his way over to the sweet music. He found himself in the local market and he saw the culprit. Some children crowding, dancing, at a big wooden crate where a teenage boy stood on top of it, playing the melodica. A boy - no older that fifteen if Kanan could guess - dressed in a simple orange jumpsuit without boots, blowing a small instrument while pressing its black and white keys. The kid kept bouncing on his toes as he played the instrument, fingers gracefully pressing each note. His blue hair bounces along with the music too.

As a TIE-FIGHTER flew in the sky above them, the boy stopped playing. Tears started dripping down the kid's cheeks as he turned towards Kanan's direction with big, teary electric blue eyes.

Chopper beeped, asking is the kid is alright. Kanan didn't answered, looking at the kid with slightly widen green eyes. All he could see and focus on was the kid looking back at him vulnerably.

The boy coughed slightly as he wipe away the tears. "I blew on it too hard…"

"Ezra, again!" One of the children said and the boy, Ezra, laughed.

"Again? You kids sure love your singing games."

"It sounds really nice, Ezra!"

"Ezra, once more!"

Another answer of cheerful laughter.

"I will, I will, in a bit! We should pick another song, shouldn't we? What would be nice? I know this other song-" the boy cut off abruptly when all of them heard a whistle. Kanan looked up and saw a young Rodian on top of the roof who immediately ran away.

All of the children, Ezra included, looked around frantically. Kanan caught one of the children let out a small gasped when she noticed something. Kanan glanced at the direction she was looking and saw two stormtroopers walking toward them. Of course.

The children scrambled away, while Ezra hopped down the box and quickly put on his boots. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough for the trooper to grabbed his instrument.

"That's a quite nice toy, loth-rat?" said trooper while the other grabbed the kid by his elbows.

"For your information, that's a melodica," Ezra said as he struggled to get off. "And it's mine."

The troopers laughed as Kanan frowned. The one who grabbed Ezra said, "Loth-rat can't have nice toys. They can only steal."

Ezra yelled back, "Like how you steal Lothal's freedom?"

"Why you-"

Before Kanan could act to help him, Ezra kicked the trooper by the head and bonked his head to the helmet behind him. The troopers was surprised, enough for Ezra escape from the grip, grabbed his melodica, and ran away.

"Get him!"

This time Kanan act, crashing himself to the troopers, sending them to the ground again. "Chopper, tazzed him," Kanan whispered to the droid, and Chopper gladly do it, taking the troopers until they are unconcious.

"Well, well, well," Kanan said in (fake) amusement. "I guess even stormtroopers sleep in their job. Better get rid of the slackers."

Kanan moved the two bodies toward the nearest alley, behind some trash can. Walking out from the alley, he sensed a hum in the Force. Looking up, at the roof, he saw the same electric blue eyes staring at him in confusion. Kanan gave him a small smile as he walked away, going back to his mission.

He's sure he will meet the little musician again.

\--

 **It's that time of the year again**

 **Actually...I'm not really happy with this. It was a last minute effort, mainly because I don't have any idea what to write this year.**

 **AnimeLover: Give me an idea for a fan fiction!**

 **Dr. Tom: ... no.** **Just like that.**

 **Another reason is because I'm still drowning in feels of Infinity War. You know the scene. *sniff***

 **Anyway, I need to write a cute fan fiction to ease the feels.**

 **This was inspired by the first episode of Your Lie in April anime and the first appearance of Esmeralda from the Huncback of Notre Dame. I don't own any of these.**

 **I hope you guys can enjoy this.**

 _ **HAPPY STAR WARS DAY!**_

 _ **MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!**_


End file.
